Euh, wait, what ?
by AntasiaMarkin
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvés dans une situation délicate ? Oui ? Et vous vous êtes déjà retrouvés avec un personnage de manga dans votre jardin ? Non ? Bah bienvenue dans ma vie alors. Parce que je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée à mettre Eren Jaeger en vente sur eBay.
1. Prologue, Début, Avant-goût, WTF

YOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHH ! /PAN/ Ok ok, je vais commencer calmement, histoire de pas faire peur aux lecteurs dès la première ligne...

Soooooooooo... Ouais, je sais, en voyant le résumé, vous avez dû rien pigé. Normal, j'vous dis. Le "véritable" résumé (qui est pas vraiment un résumé mais un prologue en fait, qui est en réalité une sorte de début du premier chapitre; bref, OSF, je ferme ma gueule parce que cette phrase entre parenthèses commence à être trop longue et trop compliqué à écrire, et ceux qui rigolent en se foutant de moi j'les emmerde, v'là.) est ci-dessous ~

Au fait, cette story (j'suis bilingual wesh) est sans-queue-ni-tête (cette expression fait chelou à écrire) et n'aura sûrement aucune régularité, sorry ~

Ah, et y a du léger Ereri, parce que je suis une Yaoiste sadique et psychopathe, v'là, c'tout, BYYYYYYYE

-YAOI-ERERI-CETTELIGNEDESEPARATIONESTTOTALEMENTWTFTELLEMENTJESAISPASQUOIECRIRE-JSUISFOLLE-BYE-

Encore une fois ce matin, je me réveillai tôt, m'étant couchée tôt également. J'entendais les petits cris des oiseaux qui étaient à mon oreille une douce mélodie et -

Nan, j'déconne. Comme d'habitude, je me suis levée aux alentours de midi, ma tête sous le seul coussin qui n'avait pas rendu l'âme, mon pied droit sous l'infime partie de couette que Dieu avait bien voulu me laisser pendant mon repos que j'aurais espéré éternel.

Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas, puisqu'ils ont autre chose à foutre qu'être devant chez moi quand je me réveille et la seule chose que j'entendais c'était la putain de tondeuse de mon voisin - qui était aussi la cause de mon réveil.

« 'tain, l'aurait pas pu le faire en semaine ce con ? »

... Bon, certes, c'était les vacances (de printemps pour ceux que ça intéresse) - ce qui m'avait permis de regarder des scans de Shingeki jusqu'à tard le soir, ou tôt le matin, ça dépend des points de vue - et on était Mardi, donc en semaine, mais c'est pas une raison bordel ! J'ai pas le droit d'être énervée en pleine période de menstruation ?! (éwai, j'ai mes règles et depuis la primaire, j'suis sûre que tu pas test ! ... Oh pardon, j'avais pas pensé que tout le monde s'en foutait de ma vie)

Après plusieurs minutes de cris ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un sanglier enragé, je me décidai à me lever, le pyjama à moitié parti en cacahuètes. Comme toute personne censée, je partis dans ma cuisine pour me préparer un petit dèj' digne de ce nom (enfin plus un déjeuner vu l'heure mais cherchez pas, on a toujours eu des horaires décalées dans la famille).

C'est donc en bonne et due forme que je pris la bouteille de lait dans le frigo américain (éwai j'suis pas pauvre moi ! ... bon, certes j'suis pas riche non plus, mais bon, j'suis assez bien assise, j'ai pas à me plaindre.) en m'en servant dans un des seuls bols que j'avais eu le courage de laver (et encore, j'étais même pas sûre qu'il était propre).

En plein repas, j'entendis le con de voisin mentionné plus haut crier, et bien fort en plus ! Là, il m'avait vraiment mise en rogne ! C'est donc avec un grand respect pour lui que j'ouvris ma bée vitrée - donnant sur mon jardin au passage - et lui criai :

« PUTAIN DE MERDE MAIS JAMAIS T'ARRÊTES DE FAIRE DU BRUIT, PAUVRE CON ?! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, il ne fit que me regarder, les yeux plein d'effrois avant de les reposer sur la source de cette peur. C'est en regardant ce qu'il regardait que je me rendis compte que Sainte-merde, j'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin et plutôt crever dans mon sommeil, étouffée par ma salive.

Parce que ce que je vis à ce moment-là pouvait peut-être plaire à une Otaku comme moi, mais seulement aux premiers abords parce que je savais parfaitement que ce qui venait de s'écraser dans mon jardin en créant un énorme cratère allait me causer des ennuis, et pas qu'un peu...


	2. Bienvenue dans mon monde Jaeger

_YOOOOOOOOOOO MES LICORNES /PAN/ D'accord, d'accord... Ce chapitre a été fait en trois heures donc respect siouplé, hein, parce que je suis juste trop forte ~_

_Brefouille, réponse aux reviews ~_

**_Ayone :_****_ Contente que tu trouves ça intéressant, parce le but en lisant ce truc, c'est de se divertir ~_**

**_Le nom de notre héroïne est dans le chapitre ci-dessous uwu_**

**_Et c'est sûr, elle a du caractère xD Sinon c'est pas drôle u_u /PAN/_**

**_Bref, contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant et bonne lecture de ce chapitre :3_**

**_Vava :_****_ Merciii ~ Contente que mon langage des cavernes te plait et te fait rire, ça me réconforte :'D /PAN/_**

**_Voilà la suite, enjoy ~_**

* * *

><p>Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital, au chevet d'un mec que je connais pas vraiment personnellement. Au début, vu qu'il saignait pas ni rien, j'avais voulu juste le foutre sur mon canapé pour que ça passe mais mon connard de voisin m'a incendiée en me criant que c'était pas normal d'atterrir en un seul morceau en créant un cratère, et donc qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital, pour le maintenir en vie. Pff, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. … Bon, ok, j'ai que ça à faire, mais bon. <p>

Le médecin entra à ce moment là dans la chambre alors que j'étais sur le point de dessiner une moustache sur la tête du patient. C'est pour ça que quand le shaman-du-présent me regarda avec un sourcil levé, je fis mon sourire le plus innocent – ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment parce que d'après mon entourage très restreint, j'ai toujours une tête de coupable, même quand j'ai rien fait. Doc' finit par rire légèrement puis s'adressa enfin à moi : 

« **C'est vous qui l'avez emmené ?**

**-Yep.** acquiesçai-je

**-Vous êtes de sa famille ?**

**-Euh, ouais, ouais, sa cousine.** » 

… Bah quoi ? J'allais pas dire « **Non non, c'est un inconnu que j'ai trouvé dans mon jardin ce matin, par pur hasard. Au fait, vous voulez des noisettes ?** » ! … Bref. 

« **Je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien de très grave, juste quelques hématomes qui se sont effacés étrangement vite.**

**-Ha ha, ouais, il a toujours récupéré super vite ! On peut partir maintenant ? On a des chose à faire.** » 

Le médecin me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et me dit : 

« **Il n'est pas encore réveillé, il faut attendre son réveil et vérifier son état pour le laisser sortir.**

**-... Ah, ouais.** » 

Je me suis fait un faux espoir toute seule, c'est triste. 

« **Et sinon,** reprit le toubib, **que s'est-il passé pour que vous l'emmeniez ici ?** » 

… Merde, j'ai pas pensé à inventer un mytho. Putain. Je peux pas lui dire que je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin au fond d'un trou, ils m'enverront dans leur établissement psychiatrique sinon, et je risque de me faire défoncer par mes potes si je suis là-bas. Ouais, ils ont pas trop la nation de solidarité, mais bon, passons. 

« **Mademoiselle ?** » 

Je me réveillai. C'est vrai que je lui ai toujours pas donné de réponse. 

« **Ah, euh, il... est tombé des escaliers. J'ai paniqué alors je l'ai emmené ici.**

**-En bus ?** » s'étonna l'autre 

… Il se fout de moi là ? Ouais ouais, bien sûr que je vais prendre le bus avec un peut-être-cadavre sur le dos ! 

« **Hum, non, c'est mon voisin qui nous a emmenés.** me contentai-je de dire

-**Je vois. Quel est son nom ? **» 

J'hésitai. Est-ce que je devais lui donner son vrai nom ou juste garder son prénom et lui coller mon nom de famille ? Dans les deux cas, ils le trouveront pas de toute façon. Bon... Comme j'ai dit que j'étais sa cousine, c'est mieux qu'il porte mon nom, pas vrai ? 

« **Eren Giraud... **» 

Oh Dieu que ça sonne mal. Mais bon... C'pas comme si j'avais choisi mon nom de famille, hein. 

« **Bien.** fit Doc' en le marquant sur une feuille. **Et le vôtre ?**

**-Hannah Giraud.**

**-Hannah Giraud... **» 

Oui, tu sais répéter ducon – cherchez pas, je traite tous ceux de mon entourage de cons. 

« **La fille du PDG de VirtualCall ?**

**-Mouais...** soupirai-je

**-Je vois. C'est donc à lui que j'envoie la note de frais ?** » 

… What ? Quels frais ?! Mais t'as rien foutu putain ! Les médecins sont vraiment des escrocs... 

« **Nan c'est bon, je vous dois combien ?**

**-Euh... Quarante-trois euros et vingt centimes.** » 

C'était obligé les centimes, sérieux ? Bon, peu importe. Je sors un chéquier et écris le montant, l'odre etc. et je signe. Je tends ensuite le papier au toubib qui me regarde comme si je venais de lui proposer de faire une partouze avec des singes. Finalement, il prend le chèque, l'air suspicieux puis sort de la pièce. 

Comme quoi, quand y a du fric, les gens se posent pas beaucoup de questions. … Quoi ? Ça vous étonne que j'ai un chéquier ? Vous faites bien, c'est pas le mien, c'est celui de ma mère. 

Mon père me l'a confié parce qu'il sait qu'elle est pas capable de passer une journée sans acheter quelque chose, qui coûte souvent la peau des fesses. Du coup, j'ai un chéquier rien qu'à moi que je peux utiliser comme bon me semble. Après tout, je dépenserai toujours moins que ma mamounette chérie – ou pas chérie, ça dépend des périodes. 

Bref, trêve de bavardages. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Jaeger, encore endormi. … Sérieux, comment ça se fait que je me suis retrouvée avec un personnage de manga dans mon jardin ?! J'aimerais vraiment savoir où est le putain de Dieu qui m'a fait le coup ! Si je l'attrape, je l'étrangle, immortel ou pas ! 

J'entends l'autre gémir dans son sommeil. En le regardant de plus près, je me rends compte que le voir en version humanisée n'est pas si choquant que ça. On dirait un cosplay. Mais en très très bien fait. … Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis pas si étonnée de voir Eren Jaeger en face de moi, comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours. Bon, faut dire que j'ai encore un peu la tête dans le cul donc ça se pardonne. Je crois. 

« **Euh... **» 

Je sortis de mes pensées. … Ce putain d'humain-titan fictif était bien en train de me regarder de ses très beaux yeux verts – oui j'ai toujours adoré ses yeux et c'est bien une des seules choses que j'aime chez lui –, la bouche entrouverte avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. 

« **Yo.** finis-je par dire

-**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Moi, c'est Hannah.**

**-Oh, euh, je suis Eren Jaeger.**

**-Ouais ouais, je sais.**

**-Et, hum, où est-ce que je suis ? Dans les murs ?**

**-Ben mon p'tit t'es bien entre quatre murs mais j'pense pas qu'on parle des mêmes. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Comment te dire ça sans que tu paniques ou que tu me piques une crise ? Hum, on est en 2014, déjà...**

**-Quoi ?! Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!**

**-Laisse moi finir morveux.** » 

Oui, il a qu'un an de moins que moi mais j'en profite quand même. 

« **Je disais donc,** repris-je, **on est en 2014 mais c'est pas tout, t'as changé de monde. Tu sais, toutes ces conneries d'univers parallèles, là, ben ça a l'air d'être vrai. En fait ici, ton monde plein de titans ben c'est qu'un livre, une fiction inventée par le très talentueux Hajime Isayama. V'là. **» 

Au fur et à mesure qu'il encaisse les informations, je le vois se détendre. 

« **Je vois...** soupira t-il

-**T'as pas l'air très étonné.** remarquai-je, un sourcil levé

**-Eh bien... Je pense que quand on a vécu quinze ans en sachant que des géant mangeant les humains existent, je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi m'étonner. Je crois.** » 

Je lui fait un petit sourire puis me lève pour appeler une infirmière, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. 

« **Oui ?** me demanda t-elle

-**L'est réveillé.** fis-je nonchalamment. **On peut partir maintenant ? **» 

La femme me sourit en m'annonçant qu'elle allait d'abord vérifier son état et qu'on pourrait partir après. C'est au moment de se rhabiller que je l'arrêtai. 

« **Ici, porter des bottes et des sangles, c'est un peu chelou, donc si ça t'ennuies pas, je vais arranger un peu ta tenue.** » 

Il haussa les épaules et me laissa faire. 

« T**u fais quelle pointure ?** l'interrogeai-je

**-Quarante.**

**-Mouais, ça devrait passer. **» 

Je prends ses bottes et lui tends mes baskets. Il me regarde bizarrement mais les enfile en grimaçant. Bon, bah ouais, j'ai pas des pieds de titan moi, faut m'excuser. J'enlève mon sweat et lui lance dessus, histoire de cacher son haut un peu – beaucoup – pourri et poussiéreux. 

Je range les affaires qui sont pas sur lui dans mon sac à dos que j'avais emporté pour je-ne-sais quelle raison et on se dirige vers la sortie sous le regard intrigué du personnel. Tss, c'est pas parce qu'on a un look de clown qui faut nous fixer comme ça. 

… Bon, ok, voir Eren porter un sweat avec écrit « I'm a bitch » dessus est un peu bizarre, mais c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, hein. C'est pas comme si il ressemblait à un travesti. Même si des baskets multicolores, ça fait pas super viril, je le concède. Mais j'suis une fille aussi, faut pas m'en vouloir de m'acheter des trucs bien tape-à-l'œil. 

C'est en étant dehors que je me rends compte d'une chose. 

« **Merde, ce connard est parti en me plantant là, va falloir qu'on prenne le bus, sa mère la pute. **» 

En se rendant compte que j'étais vulgaire, Eren ne fut qu'à moitié étonné et esquissa un petit sourire nostalgique. Ah ouais, c'est vrai, la pute du bataillon – Levi/Rivaille/Livaï/Ravioli pour les intimes – est vulgaire, lui aussi. Bah, au moins ça fait ça de moins à s'habituer pour Jaeger. 

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mon nouveau coloc', il regarde les bâtiments et les voitures d'un air à la fois admiratif, effrayé, intrigué et curieux. … Ouais, même sur lui ça donne un air bizarre. 

Après près d'une minute de contemplation, je le ramène à la réalité en lui tirant le bras pour se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus. J'ai de la chance, il s'arrête presque devant chez moi. Mais comme d'habitude, ce bâtard de transport en commun met un temps fou à arriver et en plus, quand il s'arrête devant nous, Jaeger se cache derrière moi tellement il a peur. 

« **Eren, putain c'est qu'un bus, ça va pas te bouffer. **» 

Il se détend mais reste quand même derrière moi . Je soupire et rentre dans l'engin en demandant au chauffeur deux tickets. Il regarde d'abord Eren bizarrement mais me passe les bouts de papier. 

Je m'approche de la machine où j'insère mon ticket. Ticket qui se faire bouffer en un centième de seconde par la machine, ce qui fait sursauter le brun à mes côtés. Et moi j'en rigole, comme une dinde. 

« **C-C'est pas drôle !** bafouille t-il en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité

-**Désolée, désolée...** » soupirais-je en me calmant 

Je lui fait signe de faire la même chose, ce qu'il fait après plusieurs essais et sursauts. Les passagers nous regardent bizarrement, mais je m'en fous, je passe toujours pour une tarée de toute façon. Ouais, parce que mes potes sont aussi sains d'esprit que moi donc bon, vous voyez le genre. 

Bref, on va s'asseoir au fond. Enfin, on essaie, parce qu'un mec siffle quand on passe. Et je pense pas que ce soit pour moi. C'est le type de mec qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, fille ou gars et ce genre de personne m'exaspère au plus haut point. 

« **T'as un problème, tête de chibre ou tu veux t'battre ?** » lui lançai-je méchamment 

Il perd son sourire, comme ses copains à côté de lui et se lève, me dépassant d'une ou deux têtes. … Ouais, je suis petite, j'y suis pour rien, hein, allez vous plaindre à mes parents. 

« **T'as un problème mocheté ?** » 

Ça par contre, c'est vraiment de la méchanceté gratuite. Certes, je ne suis ni une bombe ni une beauté fatale mais je suis quand même loin d'être moche, hein ! C'est pas parce que y a une sorte de playboy avec moi qu'il faut tout de suite nous comparer. 

« **La mocheté, elle t'emmerde gros con, si ton pantalon est trop serré, va appeler une pute et fais pas chier mon pote. Si toi et tes copains vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous tabasse à mort, t'as bien compris ?**

**-J'aimerais bien voir ça, fillette.**

**-Hey, Tony...** chuchote un de ses potes

-**Quoi ?!** s'énerve le susnommé

**-Son poignet... **» 

Celui qui semble être le chef de la bande regarde mon magnifique bracelet. 

« **Ouais et ben quoi ?** crache t-il

**-Tu te souviens pas, les corbeaux du collège ?**

**-Hein ? Ah, c'était pas ces petits qui foutaient la merde dans nos affaires ? Ouais, et ben ?**

**-J'crois qu'elle en fait partie...**

**-Et en quoi c'est censé m'inquiéter ?** » 

Je soupire d'agacement. Franchement, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol qu'on parle de moi sous mon nez, comme ça. 

« **C'est bon, vous avez fini ? Tu peux t'excuser vite fait, pour qu'on puisse passer un trajet tranquille ?**

**-Dans tes rêves minimoys.**

**-C'est pas bien de se moquer des petites tailles.** » rit une voix grave que je reconnaîtrai entre mille 

Je me retourne pour voir Thomas – un mec que je me traîne depuis la primaire – arriver vers nous avec sa bande de potes. Et faut dire que voir cinq mecs grands et baraqués, ça refroidit pas mal. 

« **Tu nous paieras ça. **» pesta l'obsédé en descendant du bus avec ses petits copains 

Une fois le car repartit, je me tournai vers mon ami d'enfance, l'air franchement blasé. 

« **Quoi ?** demanda ce dernier. **Tu pourrais me dire merci ! Je t'ai sortie d'un sacré pétrin !**

**-J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule.**

**-Contre trois gars sûrement armés d'un couteau ou pire, d'un flingue ?! Dis-moi comment t'aurais fait parce que là tu serais devenue mon nouveau Dieu.**

**-La ferme Tomate, laisse moi tranquille maintenant. **» 

J'avais terminé ma phrase en me dirigeant vers Jaeger – que j'avais moi-même oublié entre-temps – et en le traînant vers le fond du bus. Le brun bafouilla un « **Merci **» à Thomas puis me suivit. 

« **Ton pote est plus poli que toi, gamine mal élevée ! **» fit le pseudo-sauveur d'une manière qui se voulait stricte mais qui faisait surtout rire – il n'a jamais réussi à réprimander quelqu'un sérieusement ce con – 

En fille mature que je suis, je lui tirai la langue en agitant ma main, lui disant de dégager de ma vue. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, je m'adressai au gamin à mes côtés : 

« **Désolée, j'ai tendance à répondre à la moindre provocation et ça part souvent en cacahuètes. La dernière fois, je me suis retrouvée avec une cicatrice à l'épaule. Mais sinon rien de grave.** » 

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, l'air de dire « PAS GRAVE ?! MAIS T'ES SUICIDAIRE OU BIEN?! ». Ce qui est assez vexant venant d'un mec qui rejoint un corps de l'armée où le travail consiste à se faire bouffer par des géants pour faire genre « on a servit à l'humanité ». 

Mais bref, passons. Je balaie ses inquiétudes d'un geste de main, ne voulant plus en parler. Après une dizaine de minutes, on finit par arriver devant chez moi. Eren regarde ma maison d'un air bizarre, je sais pas trop pourquoi. 

« **Un problème ?** je lui demande

-**N-Non, aucun.** sourit-il. **Je me demandais, tu vis avec tes parents ?** » 

Je fus étonnée que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet. Après tout, sa mère est morte et son père a disparu, du moins officiellement – oui parce que j'ai lu le scan 62. 

« **Oui.** répondis-je après un moment de flottement. **Mais ma mère rentre tard et va au travail tôt alors je ne la vois pas beaucoup. Et mon père est souvent en déplacement à cause de son boulot et quand il est ici, il passe sa journée dans son bureau ou devant la télé, donc bon... Je suis sûre que tu peux emménager ici, ils s'en rendront même pas compte.**

**-D'ailleurs, à ce propos... Comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi ?**

**-Ça, j'en sais rien. Mais t'as vraiment aucune idée de comment t'es arrivé ici ?**

**-Ben, en fait, j'ai bien une idée mais j'en suis pas tout à fait sûr...**

**-Peu importe, tu me raconteras. Et t'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment là ?**

**-Si je me souviens bien, je crois que j'étais avec le caporal-chef Levi...** »


	3. T'as faillit tout faire exploser gamin !

Hellooooooow ~ Seulement une semaine d'attente ?! Wow, je m'améliore ! Mais passons.

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est moins bien que l'autre, mais donnez moi votre avis ! ~

Brefouille, réponse aux reviews :

**M Ac:**** Effectivement, moi aussi je suis très vulgaire xD Contente que ça te fasse rire, la suite c'est pour maintenaaaaannt ! :3**

**Miku-chan :**** Ce qui va se passer ensuite est pas vraiment intéressant, mais bon, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même xD Ouiiiii moi aussiiiii *-* Le Ereri c'est ma viiiiiiiiie ~ (enfin presque) Non, je suis pas vraiment comme ça xD Enfin qu'à moitié x) Pour tout te dire, j'ai pris mon caractère et l'ai exagéré au maximum x3 Merci pour la revieeewww ~ **

**S-Lay L :**** Nope, cette faute était pas normale, merci de m'avoir prévenue xD Je l'ai corrigée .w. COPIIIINE DE VULGARITÉ xD /PAN/ (tiens, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été fusillée) Mais se moquer des petits, c'est le mal, je t'aime plus D': /PAN/ Non, je rigole, tout le monde a ses défauts ;w; Tu vas être contente, tu peux redevenir conne en lisant ce chapitre 8D (et merci pour la review au passage xD)**

**Ayone :**** Bah moi je trouve que c'est bon signe que tu deviennes fan 8D Wiiiiii Levi-chou va arriver (un peu plus tard) ça va être EPIC ! *-* So, thanks ~**

**Chloemanga :**** Thank you ~ :3**

**Vava :**** Ewai, t'as vu, j'suis EPIC ma gueule u_u Euh ouais, on vient du même monde, enfin j'crois. Tu viens toi aussi de la planète Burzock dans l'univers alternatif Zugguz ? :3 /PAN/ Cette fic est faite pour te faire délirer, c'est normal ! 8D Wiiii, Ravioli-heichou va semer la pagaille, Hannah sera obligée de le jeter dehors ! :D /PAN/ Pourquoi tu m'as fait penser à la rentrée ? D': Brefoille, merci ~**

**Guest :**** Merci ! :3**

**Coolidontgiveafuck94 :**** (tu sais qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû copier-coller ton surnom ? l'est trop long ! /PAN/) Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'aime bien faire dans l'originalité :3 Brefouille, voici la suite, thanks to you ~**

* * *

><p>… Okay, génial. Maintenant, en plus de devoir héberger un des personnage les plus chiants de Shingeki, je vais devoir me mettre à la recherche de la pute du bataillon, ma vie est géniale j'vous dis ! Mais bref, passons. Je cachai mon mécontentement mais lui demandai quand même, avec une lueur d'espoir :<p>

« **Et le Major Erwin ?** »

… Quoi ? Bah ouais, j'aime les hommes mûrs, j'vous emmerde. Nan mais excusez-moi, Erwin l'est trop sex'. Mais bon, en bonne Yaoiste, j'aime bien le voir avec Mike. Un plan à trois avec ces deux-là ça me déplairait pas, j'vous le dit sincèrement.

… Comment ça je vous ai fait peur ? Nan mais arrêtez de dramatiser, vous mettez bien Levi avec Eren alors qu'il a le double de son âge non ? Bon ben c'est aussi glauque. … Même si j'avoue que le Ereri c'est juste trop chou – même si j'aime pas vraiment Eren et Levi.

« **Non, le Major était parti à la capitale...** répondit le brun

**-Oh.** fis-je, ne cachant pas ma déception

**-A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait que nous deux en fait.**

**-Oh ?** »

Cette fois j'étais beaucoup plus intéressée.

« **Et pourquoi vous étiez seuls ?**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il voulait m'informer de quelque chose ou un truc du genre...**

**-Je vois...** »

Deuxième déception de la journée. Enfin, une demi-déception parce qu'il se peut que Levi-chou ai voulu lui déclarer son amour ! … Ouais nan laissez tomber, déception totalement complète.

« **Bon,** soupirai-je, **on va rentrer et tout va tout m'expliquer autour d'un coca.**

**-Un quoi ?**

**-Laisse tomber, tu verras.** »

Je sortis donc mes clés et ouvrit la porte de mon chez-moi en le laissant rentrer d'abord. Il observa tous les meubles autour de lui comme si ils venaient d'un autre monde – ce qui est un peu le cas. Il regarda même la télé en plissant les yeux.

En bonne amie compatissante que je suis, j'allumai donc la machine avec le son à fond pour bien le faire flipper. Ce qui marcha d'ailleurs puisqu'il vint se réfugier derrière moi – j'étais morte de rire, au passage. Il me regarda d'un air méchant en devinant que c'était de ma faute. Bah quoi, c'était trop tentant !

Je me contentai de hausser des épaules en continuant mon chemin vers le frigo puis sortis deux bouteilles – vous savez, celles en verre, les trop classes. Je les décapsulai avec trop de classe grâce à un truc fait exprès qui fait juste trop swag dans ma cuisine – oui, je me sens obligée de vous en mettre plein la vue, des problèmes ? – . Je tendis ensuite la bouteille à Eren qui la regarda, puis me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« **Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire ? **» me demanda t-il

J'ai eu une soudaine envie de lui répondre vulgairement mais je suis retenue – oui j'en suis capable – parce que quand même, je reste une élégante jeune fille _(rires)_.

« **Le boire, imbécile. C'est du coca.** »

Il prit doucement ce que je lui tendais et, après une minute d'hésitation, il la porta à ses lèvres. Finalement, sa réaction n'était pas si mauvaise. Je veux dire, il a juste été très surpris par les bulles et tout – ouais parce que les gens du Moyen-Âge, z'avaient pas encore découvert le soda, donc z'avaient encore rien compris à la vie – mais il a bu tranquillement et sans grimaces.

Ensuite, on s'installa sur le canapé pour qu'il m'en dise plus sur ce drôle de machin qui fait qu'il ai atterrit ici. Comme il ne savait pas vraiment expliquer, j'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, avec la pute – oui c'est son surnom définitif –, ils ont aperçu une lumière dans la forêt – alors qu'il faisait nuit – et quand ils s'en sont approchés, ils ont été éblouis.

C'est tout ce dont il se souvient, mais si vous voulez mon avis, c'est déjà pas si mal. Bah ouais, 'suffit de retrouver une autre putain de lumière qui ressemble à celle qu'il a vu et hop, je m'en débarrasse – pas que j'aime pas recevoir des gens chez moi mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attirer plus d'emmerdes que j'en ai déjà.

« **Comment on va faire pour retrouver le caporal-chef ?** »

… Ah merde, je l'avais déjà oublié, l'autre. Je soupirai lourdement puis haussai les épaules.

« Q**u'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je peux rien y faire. Si il avait un portable, j'aurais peut-être pu le localiser grâce à l'aide de la police mais là, franchement, je sais pas comment faire. Ces conneries me dépassent.** »

Après m'avoir regardé longuement, il détourna les yeux et un silence gêné s'installa entre nous.

« **Mais,** continuai-je, **je vais quand même essayer. En attendant, tu logeras chez moi, je vais pas te foutre à la rue, tu serais capable de crever de manière pitoyable, genre écrasé par un vélo. **»

Il fit un mini sourire de remerciement. Tout ces événements devaient le dépasser lui aussi. Et c'est vrai que j'ai fait que me plaindre depuis le début alors que c'est lui qui est en mauvaise condition.

… Je hais ce gosse et ses putain de beaux yeux, j'ai l'impression de devenir le genre de personne qui s'inquiète pour chaque personne de son entourage, bordel – comme vous l'aurez compris, moi et la solidarité, ça va pas tellement ensemble.

« **Par contre, tu devras participer à la cuisine et aux tâches ménagères si tu veux rester, parce faire ces trucs toute seule me rendent très fortement irritable, surtout quand je suis indisposée.** »

… Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça, moi ? Conne. Je suis vraiment conne, putain. Mais heureusement pour moi, il se contente de hausser les sourcils, n'ayant compris que la moitié de ma phrase. Sauvée par son innocence, bordel, ça se fête ! … Hum, peu importe.

« **Viens, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle piaule.** déclarai-je en me levant

**-Euh, d'accord... **»

Il me suivit. On traversa quelques couloirs puis j'entrai dans la chambre.

« **Voilà, t'as même des vêtements, ils doivent être à ta taille.**

**-Euh... merci ? Mais pourquoi tu me donnes une pièce qui semble habitée ?**

**-En fait, elle l'est pas. Elle l'était. C'était celle de mon frère mais il est partit pour ses études, puis il s'est barré dans un autre pays pour se marier et fonder une famille, laissant tout ça ici. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à travers ses insultes d'adieu. Mais peu importe. Tu peux t'installer, prendre des affaires et arracher les affiches si elles ne te plaisent pas, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est à toi maintenant, t'en fais ce que tu veux. Ma chambre est deux portes plus loin, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu toques et t'entres, même sans réponse, d'accord ?**

**-O-Oui.** »

Je partis ensuite, le laissant tout seul. Quand j'ai dit que je m'en foutais qu'il arrache tout, c'était pas tout à fait vrai, j'espère juste qu'il fera ce que j'ai pas réussi à faire. Moi ou mes parents d'ailleurs. Mais c'est sans importance, mon histoire ne vaut pas grand chose.

Je rentrai donc dans ma chambre puis allumai mon ordi après avoir fait mon lit – que j'avais pas eu le temps de refaire, du coup, à cause de l'autre morveux. Je m'installai confortablement sur ma chaise puis commençai à surfer sur internet, à la recherche d'infos qui auraient pu m'aider à retrouver l'homme de joie du bataillon.

Après sûrement plus d'une heure de recherche, j'avais rien trouvé – pas étonnant si vous voulez mon avis. C'est là que j'ai eu une idée. Comme j'étais admin' sur un forum de Shingeki, il me suffisait de passer une annonce, non ? P'tain, pourquoi j'y vais pas pensé plus tôt ?! … Pour pas qu'on me prenne pour une tarée, très juste, mais bon, au point où j'en suis...

C'est donc avec une hésitation malgré tout que je cliquai sur la rubrique « annonces » que je mis, avec classe s'il vous plaît :

« J**'me suis retrouvée avec Jaeger dans mon jardin, quelqu'un a pas retrouvé la pute chez lui ? (vivant, cela va de soi)**

**– Hannah-chou**

**PS : le premier qui me traite de tarée je l'immole, pigé ? **»

Bon... Y a plus qu'à attendre une réponse sérieuse, même si je doute sincèrement que ça marche. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit. Après ça, je surfai encore un peu sur internet jusqu'à entendre un bruit venant de la cuisine.

J'aurais pu ne pas y faire vraiment attention et continuer mon travail, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et malheureusement pour moi, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle j'ai toujours raison.

Je me levai donc et courrai vers la cuisine. Arrivée devant, j'empêchai au dernier moment à Eren de mettre un bol avec une cuillère dans le micro-onde. Il a faillit tous nous tuer, ce con !

« **Non mais ça va pas ?! **m'écriai-je

**-P-Pardon, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû utiliser ta cuisine !**

**-C'est pas ça le problème, bordel ! Faut jamais mettre de couverts dans le micro-onde ! Ça explose !**

**-A-Ah. Vraiment désolé...**

**-Ça passe pour toi, parce que t'y connaissais rien.** »

C'est là que ça fit tilt.

« **Comment t'as su comment ça marchait ?** m'étonnai-je

**-Ce truc me l'a montré. **»

Il pointa du doigt la télévision. … Ah, ouais, c'est vrai que je l'avais pas éteinte.

« **Y a une émission de cuisine à cette heure-là ?** fut la seule chose qui me surpris vraiment

**-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai vu une femme qui remplissait un bol de lait et le mettait dans cette machine. Les enfants avaient l'air de trouver ça bon avec ces gâteaux. **»

Il montra cette fois la boîte de céréales. Faut croire qu'il est pas con ce gosse, en fait.

« **Tu aurais dû me demander comment ça marchait au lieu de prendre le risque de foutre le feu à ma baraque.** soupirai-je. **Toi tu peux peut-être de régénérer, mais moi pas.**

**-Je sais, désolé. J'y ai pensé mais j'ai cru que tu allais encore te fâcher.**

**-Ça aurait été effectivement le cas, mais au moins j'aurais pas eu cette frayeur, putain. J'ai cru que t'allais tous nous tuer !**

**-On n'est que deux...**

**-Oui, bon, peu importe. Au fait, il est quelle heure ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de montre sur moi et je n'en ai pas vu ici.** »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois puis regardai le four. Dix-sept heure et des zombies – cherchez pas.

« **On mange dans deux heures, **annonçai-je, n**e grignote pas trop, d'accord ?**

**-O-Oui.** »

Je partis sur ces mots, le laissant seul. Et ça ne me rassure pas, d'ailleurs. … Bon, comme j'ai des devoirs, autant les faire en le surveillant, non ? … 'tain, on dirait une mère, une sœur ou un baby-sitter ! Je deviens vraiment molle.

Mais bref. Maintenant que j'y pense, il pourrait même peut-être m'aider ! … Mouais, non, je pense pas que les fonctions ou le commentaire littéraire ça lui dise quelque chose. Mais peu importe.

Je pris mon sac de cours – que je n'avais pas touché depuis le début des vacances – et me dirigeai vers le salon, ou plus précisément sur le canapé où je m'assis. Je regardai mon invité qui avait réussi à se faire un bol de céréales et qui les dégustait comme si c'était la quarante-deuxième merveille du monde – ouais normalement on dit la huitième mais je m'en fous, je dis ce que je veux et je vous emmerde.

« **Tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier à la télé ? **» lui demandai-je

Il releva la tête de son plat pou me regarder puis haussa les épaules.

« **Je n'y connais rien. **» fut sa réponse

Je haussai les épaules à mon tour puis zappai sur les chaînes pour mettre D17, ils passaient généralement des musiques avant One Piece qui était vers 18h.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Une chaîne où y a de la musique.**

**-Ah ? Quel genre ? Il existe encore la musique religieuse ? Et les comptines ?**

**-Moui, je crois, mais ça passe pas à la télé, c'est plutôt dans les églises. Pour les comptines, c'est plutôt dans les émissions pour gosses. Sur cette chaîne, on passe surtout les musiques d'actualité, genre le rap, le R'n'B, la pop, tout ça tout ça.**

**-J-Je ne connais pas ces styles de musique.**

**-Raison de plus pour les écouter.** »

Je montai un peu le son et me plongeai dans mes révisions. A la deuxième chanson de passée, il poussa un petit cri. Quand je relevai le regard vers l'écran, je vis deux ou trois paires de fesses féminines se balancer devant mes yeux.

A la séquence d'après, ce fut un décolleté digne d'une employée du bois de Boulogne que j'aperçus. Ça me fit renifler de dégoût. Oui, je ne suis peut-être pas une bonne sœur – je suis plutôt une féministe en fait – mais j'aime pas ce genre de femmes qui tordent du cul et de toutes autres parties de leur corps pour gagner de l'argent. Ça fait pitié et ça abaisse la femme à un simple objet.

Bref, je divague mais le gosse à côté de moi est en train de se cacher les yeux avec ses mains. Pov' chou.

« **T'as jamais vu de meuf nue ? **»

Il secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite.

« **T'es quand même pas puceau ?!** »

Il grogna. … Putain, cette information devrait être diffusée dans tout le fandom Shingeki, c'est tellement EPIC MOTHER OF GOD !

« **Tu me déçois, Jaeger, je croyais que t'étais un bourreau des cœurs, ou, à la limite, que Mikasa t'avait violé dans ton sommeil !** »

Il me regarda avec des yeux d'assassin. Croyez-moi, malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire, ça fait peur.

« **Pourquoi, t'es plus vierge toi ? **» me lança t-il, acerbe

… Je plussoie l'idée des Brigades Spéciales, z'auraient dû l'écarteler dès le début !

« **Ce n'est pas le sujet.** répondis-je avec le plus de crédibilité possible, même si je n'avais pas vraiment honte d'être pure

**-Donc j'en conclus que tu l'es encore.**

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaire, gamin. Je n'ai peut-être jamais copulé mais au moins je ne m'affole pas à la vue d'une personne à moitié dénudée.** »

Discussion très élégante, je vous l'accorde. Il grogna puis regarda mes cahiers.

« **Tu fais quoi ?** demanda t-il

**-Mes devoirs.**

**-Pour quoi ?**

**-L'école. C'est mes devoirs de vacance.**

**-Tu apprends quoi ?**

**-Les fonctions relatives en maths et le commentaire littéraire en français.** »

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande ce que c'était, il dit :

« **A quoi ça te sert ? **»

Là, chapeau. Il réfléchit de la même façon que nous, élèves expérimentés.

« **A rien, sûrement.** répondis-je en haussant les épaules. **Mais pour faire un métier, il faut savoir tout ça, et c'est pas fini. J'ai encore pas mal d'années d'étude avant de chercher un boulot rentable.**

**-Le fonctionnement de la société est étrange à cette époque. Chez nous, il n'y a que pour les métiers médicaux qu'il faut étudier et apprendre des choses. Si tu as un talent, tu en fais ton métier et c'est tout. Bon, à la limite, si t'entres dans l'armée, faut aussi étudier quelques trucs, mais c'est minimum.**

**-Je suppose que c'est votre système qui est le bon. Mais peu importe, quand on est jeune, tout ce que l'on peut faire, c'est ramener des bonnes notes pour faire plaisir à papa et maman et pour pas te retrouver avec les profs sur le dos. C'est nos seules motivations pour bosser. **»

Il y eu un silence avant que Eren ne prenne la parole :

« **Tu veux faire quel métier plus tard ?**

**-Chirurgienne.** » répondis-je au tac-au-tac

En le voyant froncer les sourcils, j'ajoutai :

« **Dans le médical.**

**-Et tu en as envie ?**

**-Pas tellement. Mais c'est bien rémunéré et j'ai pas d'autres idées.**

**-Et tu as un talent en particulier ?**

**-L'écriture, je suppose.**

**-Et bien pourquoi tu n'en fais pas ton métier ?**

**-Je suis pas assez douée en littéraire et j'aime pas de toute façon, je préfère la science, tout ça tout ça.**

**-Oh.** »

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le canapé puis continua de regarder la télévision. Je me levai puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« **Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait la bouffe parce que j'ai pas envie que tu nous empoisonnes,** m'exclamai-je, **mais demain tu trouveras un moyen pour faire un truc potable, compris ?**

**-D'accord. **» répondit-il, sans bégayer cette fois

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez bien. Après manger, on regarda un film humoristique où on rigola plus d'une fois, je pense qu'on en avait besoin. Pendant le film, ma mère était rentrée.

Elle m'avait à peine adressé un bonjour, sans remarquer la présence d'Eren, avait pris un en-cas qu'elle avait englouti en deux secondes puis était partie se coucher. Eren m'avait regardé avec les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension mais je m'étais contentée de hausser les épaules et de retourner au film.

Une fois celui-ci fini, on rentra chacun dans nos chambres respectives puis je me couchai. Je me demandais si, en me réveillant demain, il n'y aurait personne et si tout cela avait été un rêve. Je ne saurais dire si cette pensée me rendait heureuse ou triste.

Pourtant, j'entendis les sanglots que Jaeger avait réussi à contenir tout la journée.


End file.
